


Miss...

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Soap Opera, omg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: Warnings：1. BLBG混杂，起码有一些露中和冷战BG出没，因为不是重点就没打tag2. 前方逻辑混乱乱用历史时事三观喂狗3. 我母鸡后面有没有车啊，至少这里没有4. 我不做人啦！5. 信的内容部分参考理查德伯顿写给最后一任妻子萨莉的某封情书
Relationships: America/Female China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings：
> 
> 1\. BLBG混杂，起码有一些露中和冷战BG出没，因为不是重点就没打tag
> 
> 2\. 前方逻辑混乱乱用历史时事三观喂狗
> 
> 3\. 我母鸡后面有没有车啊，至少这里没有
> 
> 4\. 我不做人啦！
> 
> 5\. 信的内容部分参考理查德伯顿写给最后一任妻子萨莉的某封情书

——Soulmate.

——Intimate friend.

——A friendship medal.

“真够恶心。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯又一次按下了重播键，遥控器的按钮已经被按得瘪了下去。他喝空了最后一罐冰啤酒，捏扁了金属罐，仿佛碾碎了某个人的头颅，然后往垃圾桶的方向做了个投篮的姿势。叮当一声，这个最后的啤酒罐与它的被榨干的兄弟姐妹见了面。等阿尔弗雷德的仆人们上班后，它们就会被清理，分到金属回收的垃圾桶里，等着散发臭味的垃圾车收走，由处理厂的人决定它们能不能二次利用。他完全不在乎这个链条；他唯一负责的就是用完了就扔，至于罐子们的去向，回收过程安不安全，环不环保，那不是他的事情。美国从来不关心和自己无关的事物。

他以前虽然也这样，但2016年起，这个趋势似乎越发严重。他厌恶奋斗。他厌恶梦想。他厌恶安宁。他厌恶聒噪。他厌恶不从。他厌恶顺从。他不再看《阿甘正传》。他放置《美国丽人》。他的体内撕裂成两块丑陋的肉块，彼此排斥，彼此试图吞噬掉另一块。一块大些，老旧寡言，一块更小，新锐巧舌。他本来以为后者占据了他的身体的绝大部分，但那天之后的早上，他睁开眼，一切都变了。环绕着他的光环似乎变淡了极多，不知何时出现的没有上油的齿轮开始咬合，声音嘎吱嘎吱，当场聋掉了他的一只耳朵，好一会儿才恢复。本来他脚下踩着人为创造出来的欣欣向荣的幻想里，那令人向往的，实际上距离彻底实现还有很大距离的仙境里，突然，后背被成千上万沉默的、常年被无视的手推了一把，鞋底的泥土霎时变成了流沙，卷着他陷落到了一片惊愕的，与东西部的繁华俗世泾渭分明的腐锈地带上。

阿尔弗雷德半躺着转过头，屏幕上转换的不同颜色的光线打在他带有浓重黑眼圈、却还是漂亮的脸上，将他整个人变成一个活生生的波普艺术品；他那双蓝眼睛，一会儿变成胆汁绿（倒是和他哥哥有些像了），一会儿紫褐色，一会儿天蓝色，一会儿石板灰，最后彩光在黑暗的加载画面身后隐去，还回他原本的眼睛。重播被他手动剪辑过，所以出来的第一个画面自然是他最讨厌的化身之一，伊万·布拉金斯基，后者的高大身材几乎占据了所有人视线的中心。伊万正对另一个最讨厌的化身王耀比划着什么。啊，万尼亚，你要送给王耀老爷爷一间木制浴室。两百年的西伯利亚产的木头做的，让他选地址，你派人组装，多妙啊！你家经济够你这么做吗，毛子？

画面上的伊万突然像是听到了他的心声，把一直侧着的脸转了过来，隔着屏幕望着他。这张脸的确够英俊的，能依稀辨认出冬妮娅、安娜与娜塔莉亚三姐妹的痕迹。时光倒流回1863年11月5日，艾米丽从早上五点就开始打扮，确保自己拈着头上的鲜花，戴上积存两年的珠宝，像女皇似的出现所有人面前，确保自己能一下子独占最会跳舞也最为好看的男子，让扇子上密密麻麻地写上伊万·布拉金斯基，然后和嗜好奢侈的帝俄跳上一整晚的舞。这张脸也也够令他厌恶的。如今，伊万·布拉金斯基的脸上总是不明意味的笑着，弥漫出一丝丝若有若无的甜，有一丁点像马修涂在冰上的枫糖。但无论什么时候，无论变换了几次身份，他那双眼睛都是那个样。他的电视屏幕显色能力实在是够好的，那双紫罗兰色的虹膜显得格外鲜艳的同时，又格外的令人胆寒；那里头倒灌出一种亘古不变的神经质和一种落魄了也要保持的高傲自大，在阿尔弗雷德看来，这种眼神纯属是伊万放不下面子，打肿脸充胖子。此外，只要他们两个的视线一撞上，这双眼睛仿佛在对他嗡嗡着什么俄罗斯特有的咒语，“啊，我就是这样，你最好接受这一点。”该死！配上这眼神，俄罗斯富有神秘意味的微笑里蕴含的甜意就像森林里鲜艳又夺目的蘑菇，顷刻间丧失了让人相信他的力量。人们总在猜疑，他这只野性不改的俄国熊是不是假装受伤示弱，暗地里却在算计着咬碎谁的喉咙呢？

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，将视线往右边偏了一些。他知道，接下来镜头要转到王耀那边。中国化身果真出现了，看起来一点变化都没有，还是那头棕黑的短发和金棕色的眼睛——当然，在他的屏幕上看着就像一壶滚烫的黄金倒进了两个小点里——正认真地注视着伊万的侧脸。伊万似乎也感受到了他的直视，转回了头，不再与阿尔弗雷德打眼神战。俄罗斯这回不再摆出一副神秘又不信任他人的微笑了，他认真而诚挚地端详着面前王耀的脸，流露出愉快又放松的神态。这种神态，阿尔弗雷德不是第一次见到。以前和王耀关系好的时候，伊万总是这样的高兴样子，和一般的20岁青年没什么区别；和王耀崩掉了以后，他又变成了更加令人生畏又捉摸不透的伊万·布拉金斯基。

你活该。当时的美国翻了个白眼。

真做作。现在的美国还是翻个了白眼。

王耀清秀又明朗的脸慢悠悠地在屏幕上滑过，离他如此之近，却没有瞧他一眼，和开会的样子一模一样。他按下了慢放的按钮，他很久没有见到这张脸了。自从上司宣告了贸易战，他就没有见到过中国化身，连通话也没有过，谈判的时候也没来。他猜测王耀正恶狠狠地骂他的同时还保有理智，不和他见面，怕一见就抄起办公椅打架。正巧，他更不想让后者见到自己和以往大不一样的精神面貌——美利坚决不让人抓到自己的把柄！这时，王耀开始十分缓慢地眨眼，乌黑的睫毛轻柔一扇，又一扇。眼型舒缓地开合，一会儿精神的杏仁形，一会儿安详的细细一根线，一会儿神秘的瓜子形，时不时地映出琥珀色的瞳孔。王耀的眼神似乎越来越平和，好像两颗被河水冲刷得圆润剔透的琥珀，在日光下散发出柔和而不刺眼的光圈。但是，阿尔弗雷德绝不轻易的被这种幻象所说服，他在东亚受够了这种冰山之下隐藏的险恶与阴暗。无论是本田菊在珍珠港干的好事，还是王耀在朝鲜的当头一棒，又或者是阮氏玲长达20年的软刀子，这群东亚人总能精准无误地用诡异的死士作风和冷酷的计谋磨损掉他的理智，让他多年以后仍然浑身冷汗的从布满鲜血的噩梦中醒来，吃下超出建议用量的镇静剂，再度痛苦而麻木地入睡。

东亚的男人们狠毒，东亚的女人们铁石心肠。

他的摆设一样的心脏瞬间停止了一拍。回过神来，王耀的脸正对着镜头，但他本人并没有看着阿尔弗雷德，而是低着眼睛签着什么东西，刘海落在眼前，模糊了脸上男性的气质，却使他徒然恐惧起来。这张脸与那个女人的相似性之高，仿佛是她在电视里签着字，虽然他很清楚她不可能出现在这里。那个曾经被年轻的他爱过又丢失的女人。

她一走进来，阿尔弗雷德的天空般的眼睛就忍不住追着她，像是要把这颗最亮的星子装进自己的天里去。她回过头，却不是看他，而是微压着下巴看着别人，那双有些三白的金色眼珠直勾勾的，盯得所有被看着的人颇为受用，像浑身电过了一般。“我是个多么令你渴望的漂亮女人，是不是？”她似乎在无声地叫嚣着，“你太想要我啦。但你想都别想，自以为是的臭小子。滚开。滚开！滚——开——！”

他承认，当初他应该听亚蒂的话，不该犯下那个已经被兄长犯过的错。

他一开始就不该迷恋上这个漂亮而无情的小婊子。


	2. Chapter 2

_她一开始并不是这样，我也不是。我们都曾经幸福过。_

一只刚长大的公狮子和一只年长的母狮一起奔跑着，在属于他的草原上。

“你带我去哪儿？”

“这是个秘密。”

阿尔弗雷德往后望去，精准抓住埋没在根茎中的一只女性的手。“别担心，战争结束了，春燕！时间充足的很，没什么人会来找我们。昨晚亚瑟就着饼干喝了好多酒，他不可能会来。”

他跳动的心头泛起一股得意的报复心态，“我带着你跑。”他快乐地叫道。

两个身形不一的人一前一后，飞快地穿梭在这片布满了一人高的不知名植物的原野里。油绿的根茎和叶子拍打着他们俩的脸，东南亚炎热的阳光和蒸腾的水汽形成一座小小的、威力十足的水笼子，蒸得他们两张古铜和瓷白的小脸直冒汗。他本身就爱出汗，握着春燕的手好几次滑丢，但凭着他的爱又很快抓住了，直到下一次滑落，然后再次抓紧。水汽的源头就是附近围绕着营地的河，平时的白天里，准有许多军人在那儿贪凉游泳。现在倒没什么人；营地里的士兵昨晚以庆祝之名，就着冰激凌和吃腻的午餐肉，把粗制的米酒和果酒当水喝，喝到接下来一个白天都晕头转向，呼呼大睡。阿尔弗雷德庆幸自己没喝什么酒。

“我们还没到？”春燕用另一只手拨开叶子，如同掀开新娘头帘一般，露出一张嵌着琥珀色眼睛的苍白脸蛋。

“很快。”他其实跑得有些不耐烦了，索性将春燕往他怀里的方向拉过来，以一种年轻人特有的敏捷和健壮，趁着她还未反应过来的空当，拦腰抱起来，大步往前跑。他知道爱干净的春燕挣扎几下就会消停。这个要什么有什么的年轻男人一贯这么自信，不止有天性的因素，他知道他力气大，她没法子反抗；在这之前他特意在河里游了好几圈后换了干净衣服（虽然没有用）；最重要的一点，王春燕迷恋着他，所以容忍了他的狂妄举动。

这个推论几乎无懈可击，除了现实里的过程出现了偏差，被揽进怀里的春燕压根没有挣扎过。她睁着眼睛，躺在青年的胸口上僵了好一会儿，才从奔跑的震动中恢复过来。她抬头，“他比他哥好看多了。”她心里头说着。她近距离观察过他许多次，这种令人着迷的角度是头一次。阿尔弗雷德的下巴干干净净的，没有胡茬，皮肤散发出一层年轻可爱的光泽。他的喉结时不时地滑动几下，有些粗的脖颈围着一条铝制的名牌，贴在锁骨下方，近在咫尺。见着这一切的女人呆在原地，两眼的神采瞬间被汹涌而来的情欲所熄灭，一瞬间死了，又在下一个瞬间复生。她下意识认为自己污秽且有罪。她久久都没有说话，仿佛光是被抱着就在经历着迭起的高潮。

阿尔弗雷德的预感算是正确的，她觉得他可爱。“他多年轻啊。”她那双磨得十分模糊的金眼里，正痛苦地流露出这般的神情。

她后来与他坦白，她的感情毫不纯洁，她污秽透顶——她幻想中的手指大胆地触碰他的下巴，她虚幻的嘴唇吻着他有些烟味的嘴，如果可以，她的整具身体自愿日日夜夜依偎在他的怀里,即使她的理智高傲而不情愿，肉体往往背叛一切。阿尔弗雷德像是察觉到了什么，低头瞧了她一眼，下意识地对她笑了笑，他那张普世的英俊样貌更加夺目了。她面无表情，心下却心潮澎湃；青年的微笑是潮汐之上的朝阳，照亮了暗流涌动的心河。她低下去的眼睛此时暗暗发着光，苍白的肤色如今被这光烧得粉白透亮，标致动人，犹如树上最可爱最饱满的桃子。她就像个抓住丝线竭力上岸的溺水者，金色的线连着大船，大船的甲板站着金发的漂亮的船长，丝线正是来自他的手中。

——“想上船，你得把你的心拿出来。”

——“我的心属于任何一个像你这样年轻可爱的人。”

“到了。你等等。”

他轻轻放下她，然后脱下湿漉漉的外套，丢到地上，再仔细铺开。站在一旁的她四周望了望，“草地？”

“我们总不能在别人的田里做那种事情吧。”阿尔弗雷德铺好了衣服，招呼她过来。

春燕撇了撇嘴，“我就知道你脑瓜子里尽想着什么坏东西。”

那双沉淀成深蓝色的眼睛狡猾又愉快地眨了眨，一副小计谋得逞的模样。美国招了招手，好脾气的又一次让她抛下一切恐惧，走到他身边去。他伸了个懒腰，跑出来的背心下摆一齐往上走，亮出比其他地方浅一些的腹部。他把下摆塞进裤子里的时候，她能清晰瞧见上面锻炼得当的肌肉，两条奇妙的线，从腰部两边出发，拢着越来越浓密的毛发，在小腹处逐渐交汇，一路划入皮带束着的裤头里边，她的脸霎时就红了。她听了话，刚走过去，他就忽的从身后环住了她的腰，将她牢牢圈在怀里，两人一起坐下。金眼女人没有动弹，闭上眼，一副早就习惯了，却还是暗中期待他触碰的样子。她只听见金属碰撞的声音，然后是什么冰凉的东西碰上了他俩的皮肤，她睁眼一看，原来阿尔弗雷德把自己的名牌放进了她的手心里。

“给你。想我的时候就戴上。你也得给我什么作纪念。”

“我什么都没有。”

“那也无所谓。快把我的名牌收好。”他留下了后半句话没有说，“反正我有你。”

她把那片温热的名牌塞进胸口的袋子里。阿尔弗雷德很满意这个位置。

“我的小乖乖，小蜜糖。”他抱得更紧了。他一面爱怜地嘟哝着，一面将那张翕动的呼着热气的嘴贴在她露出来的皮肤上，一面带着她躺在外套上，“你尝起来一如既往地甜。下次喝咖啡，我就把你拉过来，先好好亲一亲，亲一口，喝一口咖啡，然后把你整个——吞掉！是的，吞掉！”

“讨厌。”她用母语嘟哝了一句，打掉游移到肋骨处的一只不老实的手，却又把一边的脖颈偏过来，存心靠近他那边。他也十分配合地凑过去，轻轻地咬了咬盐渍过了似的皮肤，嗡嗡着些许模糊的话语。他喜欢听她说中文，一会儿柔和圆润，偶尔漏出点嘶哑，一会儿清脆快速的腔调，她和亚瑟吵架的时候就会出现，总在气势上压过后者；不过，也可能是亚瑟不大愿意和她吵，谁知道呢？他闭上眼，回味着那句“讨厌”，总觉得里头掺杂着一种奇怪的纵容，纵容谁呢？他？他登时暗笑起来。她很少说自己的母语，可能是为了照顾中文不精通的他俩——虽然他没找到机会告诉她，其实他能听日常的标准语对话——也可能抱着某种目的不乐意说。但是，阿尔弗雷德意识到，低低讲着中文的她才是真正的她，那口和亚瑟如出一辙的英语完全是副完美的面具，在扮演着一个“文明”的人，至于包浆无数层的灵魂，早已遥遥远远飘往天外，外人永远不清楚她到底在想什么，犹如一扇西式的冰冷的大门，将生人关在最深处的东方式的春色之外。如果他是个普通的美国人，也许就会这么被她蒙骗过去。中国总是对自己的事情有所保留，无论是过去的事情，还是当下，似乎早就明白，自己的苦痛只会令他人更觉得吵闹。

春燕翻了个身，不大想理他。他贴上去，右手伸进她的脖颈下方的空隙里，左手则正大光明地经过腰部，将塞在腰带里的下摆扯出来，钻进去。春燕没有挣扎。他的身体靠的更近，热得她往前动了动，但很快又被他追上。他的手沿着皮肤往上游走，手间丝滑冰凉的触感让他忍不住又想去一个地方，那儿暖暖的，不烫手，比腹部还要柔软和滑腻，现在正困在布带下，压得扁扁的，等着他拯救它们出来，让它们好好地呼吸。到这里，他的小腹已经开始发热，仿佛浑身的血液都冲去了那里，等着大门的开启，迎面接受温暖母性的光辉的洗礼。过不了多久，他又可以回到人类最开始降生时的必经之地，春燕将无条件地包容他，他是长在她身上的肋骨，天生该被她用血与肉与皮抱着。随便他怎么闹腾，她都不会生气，甚至会快乐地叫出来，如果他动作得当的话。英雄来了！他的手大义凛然地滑了进去——僵硬在那！

“你今天没有穿……？”没有布料的触感。

“与其被你撕掉新布料，”轮到她转过头狡黠地笑了。“还不如不穿。小孩子。”

他说不出心里头什么感受，头一次被女人这么摆一道的感觉十分新鲜。他开始佩服起她的识时务了。他想也不想，干脆整个扑到春燕身上，“快点，接着叫我小孩子。”

“小孩子。”她不仅照做，手指插进了金色的头发里，温和地抓挠着。他感激地抱住并吻住她。他还没将舌头伸进去，也没有啃咬，仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，一个格外纯洁而温暖的吻，像他心脏处的温血徐徐涂过她冰冷的嘴，和以往富有情欲与撕扯的吻全然不同。自然而然的，她跟着伸出手，有些费力地环住他的厚实的背部，让他接着吻下去。许久，两人才放开彼此的嘴唇，又回到了现实世界里。春燕低下头，军服的纽扣不知何时全部开了，她一下子窘迫地拢起衣襟，不肯说一句话；阿尔弗雷德总感觉腰部莫名的凉快，伸手一碰后面，棉质的布料被卷到了胸口的下方，他的裤头也开了。他不记得自己动过裤子，他的手明明一直在身下的女人的胸口上跑来跑去。

唔，胸口！他马上把这个谜题丢掉了。

“如果我是你生的该多好啊。”他又满足地依偎在春燕的颈窝里，时不时啃咬着，嘴下的皮肤饱满甘甜，他兴奋不已。“然后我就能合法地躺在这儿了。你应该是个好妈妈。”

“想得美，我抱累了，就把你这个讨厌的婴儿丢下去。”

“你不会的。”

“我怎么不会？”

“你就是不会。”

他含糊应付过去，开始蹭起面前这具又湿又凉的身子。或浓或淡的，全不是香水制造出来的香气，悄悄弥漫进鼻翼间，十分迎合他的胃口。他一靠近她，体内总是“呼”地一声，燃起一小丛火苗，很快地绵延成一片狂大的山火，或是浸润全身的温暖泉水。再抱我一回吧！像抱着那孩子一样抱着我！他不知不觉地模仿起那次忧伤的场景。是的，他曾亲眼见到春燕像抱着婴儿一样，不断地低声抚慰一个病入膏肓的娃娃兵。他看上去十五岁不到，面色蜡黄，瘦的能看清骨骼走向，长得就和他碰到的中国士兵差不多，一副让他记不起来的黑发棕眼，拘谨寡言的样子，他们在战场收尸的时候，能见到无数张这样的脸。这孩子够幸运的，他暗暗想道，没有死在战场上，也没有活下来继续被白痴花生米压榨，而是死在自己世界上另一个姐妹、母亲与祖母身边。第二天晚上，他的士兵告诉他，那孩子在春燕的怀里咽下了最后一口气。

他突然抱紧，连春燕哎哟一声都没听到。“你怎么了？”她问。他一言不发。她忍不住推了推他，他一动不动。正当她准备起身，他一个扑过去，将她牢牢压在底下，隐蔽在黑影中的蓝色眼睛对上一双被他遮掩得暗沉无比的金眼。

“你听好。你受过的苦难越多，我就越怜惜你，越想把你从泥沼里拉出去。”

他立刻后悔了。他到底说的是真话，还是假话？如果是假话，为何他心里的确有怜惜之意？如果是真情，为何他会瞬间后悔？诚然，阿尔弗雷德的品德比他的哥哥要好一些，但仅仅是好一些。他的爱情虽然稚嫩又滚热，散发着青春的轻柔与清新，却同样不纯粹，和她别无二致，感情萌芽的最初甚至被显性的肉欲支配着。他将她压在身下、让阳具在这副女性的躯体里激荡的时候，他不全是靠着肤浅的生理因素获得高潮。他不止干着她，他把玩着旧日的繁华与颓废，他占有着自己曾经幻想过的对象，借用柯克兰无比怨恨又依依不忘的女人，他向那个操控欲极强的父亲叫嚣着，他比他年轻，强壮，漂亮，光自己就能用性器征服权力与荣华，而父亲垂垂老矣，只能一言不发地看着儿子把刀子架在脖子上。

他继续按住她挣扎的手脚，直到她放弃，仿佛这样就能按下他的质疑与迷茫。他的嘴唇放肆地游走在她柔滑如蚌肉的皮肤，飞快往上，凶狠又有些心虚地吮吸她温热的两片淡红的嘴唇。吻到最后，他放开了压制的力气，等待春燕的反应。她会推开我呢，还是抱着我？

一双杀过人的、如今胆怯无比的手臂慢慢爬上，环住了厚实的男性的脊背。他的头脑霎时驱逐了理性，年轻激烈的感性获得了指挥权。两个最爱自己的人躺在富有泥土味和草木味的小小天地里，在这一刻放下了自我，施舍出一点细小却真挚的情感。他们暧昧地扭打在一起。不只是阿尔弗雷德的，春燕的手也如同豺狼的爪牙般恶狠狠地扯下他的衣服，同时又以最柔顺的姿态接受他同样粗暴的撕扯。很快，两人便以出生的模样展露在彼此面前。

“我可以吗？”他捧着她的脚踝，像保护着什么易碎的珍宝。

她看似乖顺的点了点头，“你来吧。”那金色的眼睛里，烧着情欲的暗火。阿尔弗雷德的手便以一种有意无意的方式，极其缓慢的，从脚踝一点一点地蜿蜒而上，爬到小腿肚，爬到膝盖上，最后在软暖的乳房停下。他在两团白皙的半圆上打着淫秽的转圈，时不时咬一口顶上淡色的峰点，或者，他贪婪地张开手掌，一手握着一边，就算完全握不住，他也要抓走并留给自己揉搓；就连中央地带的汗水也是他的，他略微一低头，全部被灵巧地舔走了，舌尖滑过心脏附近的皮肤，她呼吸一停。然后，他把半张汗湿的脸贴在膝盖，和手指一起来到紧实的大腿，抬起它，一面爱抚，一面舔舐，有好几次就要造访那处幽秘，又离开了。如此反复，他总是要来，最后又离去，春燕不知道他到底要做什么，她的身体开始变得潮红，犹如此时天空边缘的霞光，犹如翠绿的草地上忽然生出了一片粉白的玫瑰花儿。她开始捂住脸颊，手指间埋没不住一声又一声低沉的呻吟。被他碰过的每一处都紧绷至极，但他离开后，又可耻地柔软下去，显出汁水饱满的光滑，指望他回来触碰。

他早知道她已经开始湿润，他的鼻尖每一次接近，都能体会到那一大量轻淡而无色的欲情的味道，从那层层的小山洞里飞出来，引诱他马上进去。我准备好了就进去，他想，我会进去，把洞里的芳香果实采下来，大口大口地吃掉。这个山谷会是英雄一个人的，这样再没有人会来吃掉我的果实了；亚蒂也不可能抢夺过英雄，山洞会立即拒绝他。

阿尔弗雷德不容置疑地分开两腿，钻了进去。外来的滚烫激了春燕一下，脑子里自动在云雾里描摹起那地方的模样，她的胸腔开始剧烈地起伏。“我忍不住了。”他开始溢出稀薄的眼泪，满脸通红，“我好想进去。让我进去。”她的回应是含蓄的将腿张得更开。于是在海上奔波到疲累至极的五月花就这么驶入了安宁的港湾里，尽管那儿暂时没有粮食，但是船只预感到自己不再挨饿和受惊，便鼓起风帆，加速前进，不摸到陌生的新土地不算完；但是，它飞快行驶所激起的巨浪，反倒令港口遭了罪。“你轻一点！”她被撞得差点昏了过去，赶紧捶打起他不断往前的脊背。可他不听。她叹了一口气，娇惯的任由他去了。

他们俩疯狂地、激烈地、竭尽全力地缠绕在一起，明明只是两条不同的线，却绕成了个怎么都不能解开的一体。他用那根造访过无数次的老二钉住他们两人的下体，要滚烫，一起滚烫，要泥泞，一起泥泞，这一刻，它们的确是命运的共同体。他的双臂分别支在她的小脑袋两侧，头发尖流出的汗悉数落在了她的脸上和草坪。她的三角洲则不断挤压着他，每被撞一次，里边便再次描摹起他的形状，就和以往一样，她的肉体已经贪婪地记住了他。春燕睁眼，迎面一张被情欲控制的流汗的脸，离她如此之近，她惊恐之余，心底又得意洋洋。“他因为我才这样。”她的一双冰凉的手徐徐升上来，捧起他的脸。他则不太识趣地低下去，不断地吻着她的额头，然后是眼睛，再然后，就是不断呼着气的嘴。不过，这样也许更好。

“爱我吧，”她的眼睛传达着，她确信他能接收到，“爱到我死为止。”

阿尔弗雷德猛然起身，定睛看着他们的两片森林的交接之处，心下决定再靠近一些。他握住春燕的腿，完全没有理会她的一声惊呼，迅速往他的方向拉了拉，搭在肩头上，接着挺进去。里面更为促狭的地方果真被侵入了，她能感觉到那个肿胀的恶棍的头部在里头横冲直撞，先是弄坏了两片守护的柔软的门瓣儿，再是将甬道的墙上涂满了自己的气味，直把别人的家当做自己的家。他施虐般的往下趴下去，令她的腿有些难堪地立起来，小脚翘得高高的。这小崽子现在射精了都不会流出来，她有些恨恨地想，全部都会流到我里面。

他的确是这么想的。他牢牢按着她，生怕她一个踢过来，蛇一般的溜走。她之前还真干过这事情，不过代价是被他捞回来，像野兽交配般从后面抱住，把她干得怎么哀求哭泣都无法逃脱。即使今天这一次很和谐，但他毕竟被咬过一次，总归有点戒备。他盯着她越来越红润的脸和越来越放空的眼睛，确保她必须得在他前面高潮，他的动作越发快起来，每一次撞击都在那个微妙的、只能靠他的经验去感觉到的点上。同时，他不断抚摩起手下滑腻的肌肤，似乎能触碰到她跳的越来越快的脉搏。她仰起头，似乎还保留着些许矜持，存心不让他见到自己的脸色，但微张的嘴随着身体挺击的韵律起伏着，逸出烟雾般的呻吟，他就知道，她快到了。忽然，他一直试图击穿的湿滑甬道起了变化：一开始，山洞猛地缩起来，箍得他差点无法自控，然后，像从山洞壁上隐秘的小洞里射出来似的，一股又一股离奇的水流喷射在他的阴茎上，舒适又温暖。这真是头一遭经历，新鲜得他顿时忘记了自己有没有射进去。他应该是射了的，因为他能回忆起的最后一刻，是他疲累又满足地软下去，旋即将春燕抱在怀里，两人一同入睡的画面。

他闻着草的味道醒过来。天边迤逦的晚霞还剩下一些没有消散，他估摸他们两人睡了二十分钟不到，还有时间体面地回去。他瞧了瞧一旁睡着的女人，她迷迷瞪瞪的，睁着一只眼，也醒了。

“我可以接着躺在你身上吗？”阿尔弗雷德起了身，端详着她。春燕一言不发，慵懒地躺在他的军服上。东南亚最后的日光照射着她那副褪去了潮红的身体，好像早上煮开的牛奶被疏忽打翻，在地上蔓延开来，温暖的奶香味儿轻柔漫进了呼吸着的鼻间。

“你太重了，”她冷淡地皱皱眉头，他的情绪一下低落起来，“不要躺太久。”

他立刻高高兴兴地躺下去，晒得热热的耳朵不带性欲意味地贴在珍珠色的胸脯上方。

“这个时间不太好，但我得告诉你几件事情，王春燕。你之后想怎么反应就怎么反应，我都接受。”

“你说吧。”

“我一开始以为我只是想和你睡觉。”

“我知道。我听到了你的梦话。”

“听我说完。就是第一晚——我承认最后那一次是我不对——我意识到我不只想疼爱你的肉体，还有你的精神世界。我还要承认的是，在那之前，我做的春梦是……是……我在强暴你（她哼了一句）。老天，我怎么对你说这种事情！我死了算了，真丢脸。但我一定得说，说完你恨我也不迟。那时候，我把你剥个精光，将你的手脚绑在床架上，即使处在这样的处境下，你仍旧在引诱我，于是我扶着老二冲了进去，里面是一片汪洋大海，我立刻意识到我上了你的当，你故意让我这么做。再然后，你不知怎的挣脱了束缚，我以为你会走，但你留下了，将我按在地上，像母亲爱抚孩子那样爱抚着我的脸，把我干了。这么看的话，应该是我们互相强暴。从那以后，我不敢见到你，怕我们四目交会的一刻，你会从我的眼睛里察觉到淫邪的影子。”

“你做人是不是太实诚了？”春燕说。“但你要是还有想说的，说下去吧。”

“你没有生气吗？”

“以为自己很有魅力，琼斯？”她狠狠掐了他一下，隐晦的恨意昭然若揭，“我至今怨恨你。”

“……对不起。”

“你以为这样就完事了？你和你哥一样，让人遭完罪以后道个歉，就觉得能一笔勾销，一切重来？你们就是这样想的，所以我才骂你们两个龌龊。听到没有？”她给了他一记清脆的、却不是很疼的耳光，“我骂你们俩龌龊！什么样的爸爸养出什么样的儿子，只会说漂亮话，拿我的遭遇当玩物，腻了就把我关起来，宁肯我腐烂也不肯放走。”

“你说的都是对的，我的确是这样的人。”

“你重死了。”春燕突然推开他，坐在他身上，捏着面前的下巴。“别以为你这么说，我就会原谅你。”

“我没有这个意思。”他的眼睛像含着眼泪，无比委屈的样子。但春燕的直觉告诉她，他这副表情也许是真心的，也许是他演技高超，总之，他是亚瑟养出来的小崽子，不可掉以轻心。

“我倒要教教你，别妄自尊大，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，在我这里，你得把从亚瑟那里学来的恶习去除掉。”她低下身，咬了咬他的下唇。“也不要提我和他的事情，做到这些，你也许会得到我的喜欢。别装傻，你知道怎么样才能慢慢取得谅解，对吧？”

他吞了口唾液，沉重地点点头。

“乖孩子。起来，走了。”

这就要走了？即使这么想，他像魔障了似的，依着她的话穿好衣服，仔细扣好腰带和扣子，收拾出一副平常的表情。他望了她一眼，后者用手指一下一下地梳着头发，衣服前还剩下两颗扣子没有扣，不大的一块雪白的皮肤，一起一伏，暴露在他眼前。才造访过那处的眼睛霎时出现了一副海市蜃楼的春光，很快又被主人打散，装作无事的样子。

她走在前面，他挠着头，走在后面，心里苦中作乐得很。他被骂了，脸上还是有点疼，但这无所谓，她没丢掉自己的名牌，瞧，它好端端躺在她的胸口里。他还有机会，她还爱着他。不爱的，她没有给过一次机会。想到这儿，他又暗自发笑起来。

——然后他差一点直直撞上春燕。

他四处张望，原来他们已经快到营地了。“我先走。你过一会儿再进去。”她回过头，脸上那股愤怒的神色荡然无存，又戴上了那张文明的面具。但那有一点三白的眼睛每一次望向他，他都浑身酥麻，自愿把灵魂给她。

“好。”

“今晚来我房间，我要好好教导你。”

“没问题。”

她奖赏性质地吻了吻他，又迅速在他准备抱她的时候逃脱。“再会。”

“再会。”他温柔地说。

她点了点头，然后转过身，像个恃美而骄的女孩一样仰着头，轻快地走了。


	3. Chapter 3

_吾爱，春燕：_

_为我歪歪扭扭的字迹恳求你的原谅，小宝宝，因为我是在车上写的这封信！我在外面吃不下饭，没法去酒吧，冰激凌纯粹是冰碴，午餐肉让人恶心，因为我无时无刻地思恋你。美丽的春燕，调皮的春燕，坚强的春燕，在我梦里不肯离去的春燕，你多么值得让人爱！你天生就应该是被爱的小姑娘，你爱上的男人也该是多么幸福哇！我是全天下最幸福的男人，因为我被你所爱。和你一比，我之前的情人们都是虚无，都是在浪费时间；天知道我怎么到现在才和你在一起？你和她们就像钻石和玻璃的对比，谁都知道哪一个最漂亮最讨人爱。这儿的女孩，我一眼都懒得瞧，她们半点都没有你可爱。_

_我这酷刑般的思念很快就要结束，这里的工作快要完了，我马上就要回到你身边。我本来想偷一架战斗机飞过来，但那群小伙子们学聪明了，严格看守着所有战斗机，我也不好把他们打趴下——你知道我行的！——只好在睡前回忆你打在我胸口上的一拳，它还疼着呢，还有事后难以遮掩的得意脸蛋。不出意外，我大约明天下午就能到达，我们可以美美地吃一顿饭，我快被这里的食物折腾得要死掉了。如果可以的话，你能做一顿上次的炖牛肉吗？我还希望你能穿上我上次买来的白裙子，就是那条显得你很像劳伦·白考儿的裙子。不过，宝贝，我没法告诉你，与一个像你这样的性感女人共进晚餐后会发生什么，但一定是绝妙的好事。_

_我们回头见，吻你千万遍。_

_PS._ _艾米向你问好。_

_爱你的，你的英雄阿尔_

女人的手慢慢爬上他的胸膛，阿尔弗雷德还在睡梦里的意识马上醒了大半分。

_为什么你们这帮娘们总爱这个时候碰我！走开！_

他本要厌恶地推开那只肮脏的手，但下一秒，他马上想起来手的主人。 _是她。_ 他放松下来。他迎上去，满足地抱紧后者，一头埋进对方的胸口里，嘟哝一声接着睡。手的主人温情地爱抚起他的耳垂和乱蓬蓬的金发，他睡的更熟了。

美国再度醒来的时候，清晨的阳光照进窗户里。他蜷缩起身体，静默不动，像等着什么东西到来。身下的合成布料的床单发出沙沙的声响，磨得他的皮肤有些疼。

哗的一声响，身上的温暖顿时不见了，潮湿的风激得他光溜溜的身体打了个哆嗦。

“还不醒？”春燕不知是什么时候到了他床边，毫不客气地掀他的被子。

“醒了！”他叫道。

“那别在床上待着，快去刷牙。早饭好了，趁热吃。”

“吃什么呀？有牛肉吗？我指的是真牛肉。”

“午餐肉和炒蛋。你前天把这里储存的牛肉都吃完了，现在还得等他们送来哇。”

“怎么又是午餐肉？”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地嘟哝道。“我回去就让他们倒闭，永远都是那个味儿。”他好不容易起了身，对她张开怀抱，“春燕，亲我一下。”

春燕头也不回。“刷了牙才行。”她翘着二郎腿，坐在他的椅子上，桌子上放着两份报纸，《纽约时报》与《中央日报》，两盘热腾腾的食物，滋滋地冒着油响，一盘里的肉蛋堆积如山。他瞧了一眼，胃部恶心得翻滚起来，只想吃掉被衬托得可怜巴巴的另一盘。他故意不看桌上，倒了一杯水，挤了牙膏，一边端详着中国，一边慢悠悠地刷着牙。

春燕侧着头，正对着一面破损的镜子，梳一头长到腰窝的头发。质量不佳的梳子一梳不到底，停了很多次，总被层出不穷的头发结碍住。

“要我帮忙吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“那我会变秃子，去，走开，吃你的饭。”她以惯常的嘲讽口吻说道。

他挠了挠头，狼吞虎咽地吃起饭，不到一会儿的功夫已经吃掉了一大半。她还没有梳好头。阿尔弗雷德想起来没和她好上前，在欧洲的美好时光没有消散之前，亚瑟喝多了的情况下对他讲过一个故事。

“曾经有几个月时间，我一直在和上下议院那群脑袋装着猪食和酒精和女人的议员吵架，为了什么，我早就忘了，那段时间不过是验证了我的一个真理：不要和蠢材们斗嘴，因为他们听不懂你在骂他们。同个时候，白金汉宫里都是乌黑的布，乌黑的衣服，乌黑的面纱，可怜的阿尔伯特病死了，德琳娜不停地哭，所有人都在安慰她。我那时候一吵完架就去陪她，陪完了还要去处理事务，几天都没有睡觉。最后爱丽丝和海伦娜看我可怜，在她总算睡着的时候把我偷偷放回了家……两个好女人，可惜一个太早离世，一个没有孩子。我当时不知怎么想的，没有回家，而是叫马夫转去安置她的公馆那里，我需要一点鲜艳女人的怀抱。我很快又后悔了，因为我来到那里，发现她还是那样，坐在窗边一言不发，惨白着脸，手上却没有停下，帮罗莎做奥地利式样的点绣小包。是的，这个风骚小娘们听罗丝的每一句话。罗丝不过随便在她面前摆弄了一下针法，给她花样，她马上做了个更漂亮的小包。她们俩经常互相搂抱在一起睡觉，跟刚出生的小鸭子似的。她们俩还说过心里话，我问罗莎，‘春燕对你说了什么？快告诉我，我要知道所有事情。’‘学学弗朗西斯，人家从不打听姑娘的隐私。’我费尽功夫，始终没能让她听我的话。我试图教她做个文明高雅的上层英国女人，她却比金鱼还要蠢，怎么都学不会；罗莎一来，她学的飞快，但也从来没见她礼仪得体过。我说到哪儿了？哦，我对她呼唤，‘我的天使！’她果然不理我；她对我的任何反应都置若罔闻。该死！我特别允许她不穿鲸骨束腰（“可我听她说，是罗莎可怜她，让她不用穿。”阿尔说。），允许她想读什么就读什么（“什么？你当年连约翰·洛克都不许我读！”），允许她一天睡上二十个小时，醒来就有热饭吃，不用服侍我，允许她房间里天天生着火，允许她不戴我买来的珠宝（“你拿着她的白银买珠宝，她不打死你都算脾气好。”）——闭嘴！——我允许她穿着喝茶服在公馆里游荡。我甚至容忍过她时不时出现的疯病。没错，她疯过很长一段时间。她在地板上爬行，大声嚎哭，砸烂窗户，用最肮脏污秽的话语骂我是个杂种，强盗和杀人凶手，毁了她的后半生，拿花瓶砸我身上，扇我耳光，拿指甲掐我，最后她还不忘在我抱住她的时候，拿一片磨锋利的贝壳刺进我的胸口，贝壳断在里边，他们不得不给我开刀取出来。但我依旧忍了下来，我一直没送她去精神病院（“因为你事后让她十倍奉还。”）。我在她身上砸了几百万的英镑。看她回报我什么？她这个不知廉耻不懂感恩的浪货，永远不正眼看我，但又盯着别的男人看，我很确定，她连八岁不到的小听差都瞧上几眼。如果她是我生的女儿，我早就把她掐死了（“噢，幸好我跑了。”）。我当时就要这样做。我被愤怒冲昏了头脑。我想，就算之后会后悔，我也要把她那颗美丽又势利的小脑袋打穿，我受够她那么对待我。我拔枪对准她的头，我要给她致命一击，我要让她死去之前看到的最后一个人是我。她既然那么讨厌我，那就看着我的脸去死（“然后你把她脑袋开花了？”）。——胡说八道！我没有。她仰起脖子，闭上眼，流露出一种悲哀的自愿的神态，仿佛我不是准备杀死她，而是在给她解脱。她的头发不知为何散落下来，长到地毯上，长到了我的心里去，实在美极了(他的声音顿时柔和下来)。是的，美极了，那头发乌黑得像一整块无星的黑夜，被她炫耀般的戴在头上。它美到我给她买来的上好黑珍珠都比不过，每个男人看到这种头发都会心软，愿意死在她脚下，你要是在场，你也会投降，恳求她原谅你，起码爱你一次。我……我不知道……但我想起来为何我会动心。她那副美貌无论做错什么事，犯下什么罪，在男人眼里总是会削减到能随意谅解的地步。她令我又爱上了，我马上原谅了她。‘发发慈悲！原谅我吧。’我把枪丢到窗外去，靠近她。‘我不该对你这么粗暴。我要你。’我恳求道（“你居然不说我爱你？老爹你没救了。”）。她看着我。上帝，她很少这么盯着我瞧！我知道她听了我的话，天知道我有多欣喜若狂。‘我愿意为你做任何事情。’我说。‘滚开。’她说。”

亚瑟讲完后径直捏碎了酒杯，同时齿间抑制不住地发出可怕的咔嚓声，像要撕咬下早已离开的女人的皮肉，把她一整个拖进地狱里似的，布满血丝的绿眼睛发着徒劳的、鬼火般的光。就算是胆大包天的阿尔弗雷德，看到这般阵仗也得后背发凉一阵。正当他想逃走，一个黑发的、娇娇小小的犹太女孩从他们身边路过。亚瑟突然安静下来，像背后长着眼睛似的转过头去，盯着那女人的头发瞧，两条粗的不像话的眉毛挤在一起，眼睛眯起来，好像在竭力辨别一个模糊的东西。他似乎忘记了阿尔弗雷德的存在，越盯越专注，无意间流露出了一丝真心的悲哀的神情。直到女孩消失，亚瑟才默默转回来，默不作声地喝着酒，脸上犹如那种有一点儿火星的灰烬，只要用捣火棍搅一搅，指不定冒起火，但没有人那么做；灰烬终于还是灰烬。

他想象不出来亚瑟口中那番动人又惊悚的场面。现在春燕的头上长着干枯的、浸了沥青的黑草，乌擦擦的，细的一扯就断，可以说没有什么美妙之处，他在这里见到的女人头发都比她的好看些。但阿尔弗雷德不介意。作为一个爱她的男人，他永远不会介意。他无视春燕和他洗澡的时候把头发包起来的举动；她对他说不许碰头发的时候，他收起手。他甚至喜欢她把不再漂亮的头发披下来的样子，有一种不设防的、私人的氛围。要知道，女人只给自己的家人看自己披头散发的样子；这方面，西方的女人也一样，不轻易给人看自己的长发，只有最亲密的情人才会拥有她们披下头发的微型画像。他很高兴自己受到了她的信任。

他暗暗笑了笑；他有一张小小的照片，拍的是她披头发的侧脸，镜头很晃，更突出了她雪白的耳垂和浓厚的黑发。她知道了一定暴跳如雷，不知为何，她顶厌恶拍照，也讨厌任何人握着自己的照片。每次记者来拍他们，她要么突兀地甩手走人，要么低着下巴，冷淡锐利的眼睛面对镜头，像是刚从战场上杀完人回来，衬得一旁微笑的阿尔弗雷德格格不入。艾米丽在报纸上看到了照片，马上给他发来一封疑惑的电报：“王春燕怎么这个表情？”他看完以后，对电报员随口说道，“可能刚和亚瑟吵完架吧。写下来，送到美国去。不，不是让你把后面这句话记下来。”

他刷好了牙，春燕也把发髻梳好了。“快吃，”她说，“凉了有股油腻味，怪不好吃的。”

“我不要吃午餐肉，”他烦躁地揉起头发，“虽然你做的好吃，但是我吃太多午餐肉了，看着就反胃。我要喝可乐！我要吃蛋糕！我在昆明吃过好吃的蛋糕，我现在就要吃。”

“自己弄去，”春燕不理他，“鸡蛋，面粉，糖，模具和烤箱，原料和器材给你了。不劳动者不得食。”

“哦，不要，我只要现成的，我让人去昆明带五个来。”他说，“话说回来，战况怎么样？”

“上司不让我插手，他只和我说过一切正常。”

“那就是一切都不正常，”阿尔弗雷德嘲弄地说，“你哥和那个毛子是他的催命符。”

春燕一言不发，低着一双突然抑郁下去的眼睛。

“当我没说。”他识趣地说，来到她面前捧起她的下巴，她抬头看他，“放心吧，春燕，我会帮你把你哥带回来的。那个只会挨饿的男人不会得逞，有我在，一切都没问题。”

“那你为什么还要站我上司那一边呢？”

“我没有办法；那是上司的意志。”

“你也在他手上吃了苦头，这样也不行吗？”

“对不起，”他小声说，“化身们就是这样，我们左右不了人类。”

她苦涩地扭起嘴角，一滴眼泪从眼角处滴下来，被阿尔弗雷德温柔地擦掉。

“左右不了……”她喃喃道，“横竖都左右不了……”

“怎么了？”

“我不想打了。我好想回家。他不只是我兄弟，你知道吗？他是我的爸爸，我的儿子呀！什么人能逼着女儿杀了父亲，母亲杀掉儿子？这是什么世道，沦落到血亲之间都要争出个胜负？更何况我们完全不恨对方啊，我就想和他在一块好好地活，为什么连这点我都做不到呢……我要回家，我要回家……”

“好好好，会做到的，会做到的，都交给我。你有我就够了。我会带你回家。”他呢喃着，环抱住春燕，“王耀会回来的。如果他真的爱你，他一定会。好了，别哭，你别想太多，知道吗？……哦，上帝，你这下晚上要头疼了，可是止痛药已经被那帮小子用光了，真是要英雄的命了！来，我给你揉太阳穴，你先哭个够吧……”

“我不吃止痛药！”她在他怀里闷闷地喊道。阿尔弗雷德长吁一口气，她总算停了。

“我下次，”他唠叨道，“不压在你身上了，十有八九是我太重了，压得你烦躁。”

春燕混合着哭腔和嘲弄的口气说：“你才发现？ 重死个人。你今晚没有饭吃。”

“别呀！——哎，我要迟到了！快亲亲我，我得走了！”

他们马上抱在一起，跟最后一次似的亲吻起来。他意识到，春燕今天吻他的力道更狠了一些。阿尔弗雷德莫名烦躁起来，察觉出他的抚慰完全没有起到应有的效果。


End file.
